titan boy x reader
by Captain Notorious
Summary: you meet the one and only titan boy
1. Chapter 1

Hi hi you guy its captain Notorious I hope you like this little story hopefully its not too short :P

Anyway please support me on my other pages and leave feedback (*-*)

So enjoy

It was a warm spring day I felt like going outside for once my dear friend Levi won't let me ugh I love him but I mean why he makes me clean so much you throw down the broom and head to the nearest window to opening it like a mad women you see two people looking at you with shock and one on the floor you had hit with the window door (or whatever you call it -_- ) you gasp omg I am so sorry you climb out the window and lend the person your hand you can still feel the boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes and the black hair and red scarf girl staring at you. You look into the eyes of the boy you hit his eyes bright blue but mix with green amazing eyes you must say he look at you a small tint of blush appeared before him he saw an beautiful girl her (E/C) eyes and (H/L) (H/C) flowed through the light wind. You both soon snapped out of it Hey listen ummm… what's your name kid? Oh…Ahh…. Its Eren…Eren Jaeger he took your hand that helped him up. Well Eren Jaeger I'm sorry for hitting you with the window door, haha umm.. My names (F/N) (L/N) you said with a smile. That's a lovely name miss (L/N) oh umm this is Armin and Mikasa my friends you shook their hands. Well I would love to chat but a little someone needs to get back to cleaning and it looks like you guys have practice! You waved to them and climb back into the window and end up falling to the floor and saw an angry Levi. Laying on the job…Tch.. Levi gave you one of his annoyed looks. Sir you laid and gave him a salute. He grabs you and lifted up (L/N) did I say to lay down…Tch… Your annoying just finish your work, he begin walking out the door. I love you too Levi you blew him a kiss, Levi gave you a death glare which you begin sweeping really quick and whistled.

Time Skippppppppppppp

You got your food and sat next to the commander and Levi for once in your life you usually got your food late when everyone was gone. It's good to see you (F/N) the commander gave one of his smiles. Yes finally Levi still giving you a death glare. You stuck your tongue at Levi.

Eren's POV

I looked around to see if (F/N) was sitting at any of the tables but sadly didn't. I felt a poke and turned to see Armin he smiled Hey Eren if you're looking for (F/N) she sitting over there he secretly pointed towards the commander and Levi. I begin to feel a bit jealous (F/N) sitting next to the commander and Corporal Levi. I begin to look and look and look at her…. Yay I am kind of staring now but who cares maybe I can get her tension.

Back to your POV

I sit laughing and talking to the commander and Levi I felt a sudden presence no.. Wait.. Like someone's watching I look to see non other than Eren Jaeger he waved and I waved back soo both the commander and Levi look towards Eren which he slowly puts his hand down and turns away. Commander grabs my hand and held it It looks like someone has a crush on you he winks Tch… Levi turns back to you after staring and giving death glares to everyone…do not…Tell me you like the Titans boy! Titan boy…?….Yes you idiot Eren Jaeger is the titan boy I been talking to you about! No way…. Eren Jaeger the titan boy you shouted out loud everyone's head turn toward you including Eren. You look around well I am sorry for yelling but doesn't mean you all have to look stare all you want or I will make you all run midnight laps everyone turned away immediately escape the titan boy. You smiled and winked at him he soon was redder that strawberry and looks down and continue eating.

When dinner was over you headed over to put your tray away unknown your titan boy fast walking for his life just to get to you. But sadly you were already heading out the doors with the Commander and Levi

Back yourrr POV

I sat in my room with my journal writing Titan boy and Eren Jaeger all over the page I will admit I was in love he was cute and nice I can say love at first sight. You soon heard a knock at your door it was very faint though. Come in you shouted you rolled your eyes and said to yourself who can it be now! You see the adorable titan boy open the door and walk in closing the door softly he waved hey (F/N) I had to come see you and ask you something important. Ok well come sit you patted on the bed for him to come next to you. He sat and looks you in the eyes listen (F/N) ever since today when you look at me and I looked at you I felt a connection I felt like we belong togther and i….i..i love you he leaned in a kissed you on the lips a gentle 10 sec kissed. You hugged him and replied Eren I love you too! He leaned again to kiss you some more. You heard the door swung open but your lips were still stucked togther with Jaeger's. You soon see your titan boy being dragged away by an angry levi.

Extended endding

Levi sat in his office with Jaeger he looked at hime and gave a smirk well well Jaeger it looks like you got yourself an amazing girlfriend. Eren smiled and was shocked umm…thank…you..sir he smiled. But listen Jaeger if you break her heart I will kill you myself he smirked again and left out the room leaving a scared Eren Jaeger!


	2. Chapter 2

｡*: (´・ω・人・ω・`)｡:゜ ｡｡*: (´・ω・人・ω・`)｡:゜ ｡｡*: (´・ω・人・ω・`)｡:゜ ｡

Hey am back with another Titan Boy x Reader Well I hope you like this one!

Remember the more likes and comments will get me to write more like this (not for popularity but for my time to write this).

Anyway please support me

Facebook: CaptainNotorious

WorldCosplay: Captain Notorious

｡*: (´・ω・人・ω・`)｡:゜ ｡｡*: (´・ω・人・ω・`)｡:゜ ｡｡*: (´・ω・人・ω・`)｡:゜ ｡

You were sitting down in your bed wondering if Eren was ok since he got pulled away by Levi you felt bad because you knew he was going to be in trouble Poor Eren you thought. You touched your lips remembering Eren's soft lips it was like heaven.

Eren's Pov

Ugh I am so tired I can't believe Levi is making me do this I hate cleaning now I am cleaning at 10:00 pm you got to be kidding me. Well I guess it worth kissing (f/n) her soft plump lips on my lips ... *slap* Ow...ow hey what was that for Corporal! Levi glared down at me "Little Eren shouldn't be thinking naughty things about (f/n) she is my friend and I know guys your age tend to be very...how should I say this..Wanting..no wait.. you know what never mind.

Back to your POV

Thank goodness it's morning and Saturday 2 days off and I get to see and hang out with my Titan boy... wait are we boyfriend and girlfriend! I am so excited you put you uniform but unbutton the shirt a little to show you know the twins but not too much cuz your no slut ;) you loved how the white jeans were tight to show off your wonderful curves. You looked at yourself in the mirror you were pleased very pleased and hope Eren likes ;). As you walk out from your dorm all eyes were on you know one dared to open there button tops but the law was passed you plus you had high rulings being best friends with Levi and Erwin was a plus. You headed towards Eren's group which was Mikasa, Armin, Jean, and etc. You notice everyone there but Eren, Armin knew exactly who you were looking for and told you Eren was on cleaning duty. You told him thank you and wished everyone goodbye. Jean looked towards Armin and said So that's Eren's girlfriend huh..not bad. You walked down the hall ways looking for Eren until you saw him he was scrubbing away at the floor. You walked towards him he look up to see you coming his eyes got wider.

Eren's POV

As I see (f/n) comes towards me see has never looked so beautiful her (h/c)(h/l) and her..her shirt is a little unbutton showing some cleavage she so teasing me! I felt my face get red I couldn't look away to hide it I just kept staring.

Back to your POV

I got closer to Eren and kneeled down his face was so red I pulled down his mask covering his mouth and pulled him into a kiss our kiss was passionate lips soft and moist our tongues becoming one. It escalated fast I was on top of him full on making out when were going for it until I felt a kick at my butt I look up to see none other than Corporal Levi

Excuse (f/n) this is no make out area can you at least be private or something.. Wait is that saliva..ewwww get that off your lips.. he walked away with saying nasty kids while feet away from us.

I looked at Eren which he gave me a slight smiled, well titan boy it looks like you brought out my lustfulness your index finger glided against his chest. He looked up and pulled you in for a kiss and licked your lips. He then whisper in your Ear "you are mine and only mine "He gave me one of his cute smiles and left and handed me note.

I was curious to see Eren in titan form I seen him before which he wasn't bad looking he was actually an attractive titan his long hair, big blueish green eyes, and toned body. So I was meeting Eren for a picnic and I was going to ask him if he could possibly turn into it for me and I wasn't going to push if he didn't want too.

Time Skip

You walk up to Eren and gave him a big bear hug and a kiss you two were in puppy love. So you talked and talked for hours and laughing at jokes Eren told.

You begin to play with your hair you were very nervous to ask Eren this...He noticed something was up and ask for you to spill. Eren...listen I was wondering if...you can turn into a titan so I can see you...i want to see I always been up close to titans and almost die but your different of course so please can I?

Sorry it's so short I will make the other one longer (◎｀・ω・´)人(´・ω・｀*)


End file.
